God of Death
by LooneyDottyMaddyNutcase
Summary: the summoning was meant for their lord, instead the demons summoned something else. something far more stronger than their lord. if the hunters cannot stop it nor can the demons, will the world ends by the hand of the green eyes summon? AU


**A/N: **_so, the idea pop into my mind when i was doing absolutely nothing for 2 hours. hope you like it. oh and please, please, no flaming. but if you can't help it, message me instead. _

**Warning: **_alternate universe. ooc. slight insanity of a certain character. and will mention other warnings if noticed~~ ^^_

**Disclaimer:**_ i do not own Harry Potter nor Supernatural_.

* * *

><p><strong> Prologue<strong>

There were about 30 of them. All of them were armed with weapons and, oddly, salt and holy water. One, in particular, was holding a mike and a bible, instead of shotguns and knifes.

They walked cautiously through the God forsaken town towards the brightly lit mansion. Each of them wondering what had happened to the townsfolk. There were no bodies on the street. No blood anywhere. What bothered them most, was that there was no sign of any struggles or attacks.

"Where are them?" one of them whispered, finally voicing out what all of them had been thinking. In which, none answered.

Then they started walking carefully and soundlessly, following their leader (well, sort of leader as no one appoints him. They just… follow him. The rest respects him to the point when he asked for the others, they come.)

And that particular leader is: John Winchester.

* * *

><p>After walking for some time, John suddenly hold up his hands, signaling for the rest to stop and hide behind something. He looked over the hill, between the trees.<p>

John's eyes widened and filled with, for the first time, fear. His two son watched John's reaction. With caution, they follow suit. And their eyes too, widened significantly.

The rest as well, having the exact same reactions. Some started shaking in fear while the others started praying.

At the bottom of the hill was the mansion. And outside of the mansion were people, or more specifically demons, hundreds and hundreds of them.

This was not what the hunters were expecting. 32 hunters against an army of indestructible, strong demons? Impossible.

"… We're so dead." Dean whispered to Sam. Sam just gulped, not appreciating nor bothering to reply his brother remark.

"We are going to need to stop the summoning." One of them said.

"And how are we going to do that? Huh? Just waltz into those bunch of black eyes and say "Hey, will you let us through? We want to stop your summoning~"? Yeah. Like that's going to work." Dean said. "We need a plan"

"And you have one, boy?"

"No. But if you do, please, don't be shy, _do_ share."

John sighed. From the information they received from several demons, there was going to be a ritual. A big one. What the demons summoned is going to be the cause of the destruction of the world. So this super-demon-summoned would have to be something extremely powerful. Well of course it's powerful, why else would the angels asked for the hunters' help?

The angels themselves seemed anxious enough, when they asked for help. When asked, they did not know what was to be summoned. What they know was, the world will end if the ritual was a success.

Yeah, that's comforting.

* * *

><p>"Remember the plan everyone. The timing must be perfect. Now, wait for my signal… three… two… one… GO!"<p>

Then the operation starts.

The distractions, the decoy, the retrievers and the stoppers.

The angels had joined the fight as well. As they cannot go inside the mansion via the seal, they left the rest of the plan to the hunters.

* * *

><p>The plan is quite simple, which included a hell lot explosions and some diversion. When the others were busy, three groups would sneak into the mansion, find the summoning room and contact the others. Then they gathered at the summoning room and fight and then destroy the seals and materials. Then, mission success.<p>

Of course, things would not always go according to plan. Well, almost most of the thing does not go according to plans. Then again, easier said than done.

They were betrayed halfway through their way towards the room.

And the survivors were bought to the room.

Total survival: 17 including the angels.

Of course, Dean, Sam Castiel, John and Bobbly were one of those survivals.

They were bounded, and were forced to kneel facing the center of the seal, where the demon is summoned.

"You'll become a fine meal for our lord." The red haired demon said, grinning cheerfully, while caressing Sam's cheek with a knife.

"Enough, Ashe. Give me the knife" Another with red glowing eyes said while holding his left hand out, palms opened.

Ashe pouted and reluctantly, he hand the knife to the opened palms.

"Now, the last ingredient…" red-eyes-bastard (as Dean quoted) walked towards a glaring angel and stop in front of him.

"God will never forgive you. He will destroy you and give us justice. He…" the angel did not finish his sentence as red-eyes-bastard sank his knife into the angel's throat.

"…angel's blood" the bastard said, holding a silver cup just under the wound, letting the blood flow into it.

Red-eyes-bastard put the silver cup in the circle and step back.

And then the demons formed a circle around the seal and began chanting.

The materials moved and burst into green fire, as the demons chant.

Suddenly, a blinding light was formed. Everyone shield their eyes. And the ones that are foolish enough to not do so lose their sight.

As the light died down, a figure was seen in the seal.

It was in the shape of a man, 20 of years in appearance. He was sitting in the circle, with his head down. Big, magnificent, black dragon wings was unfolded. His long silky, and slightly messy, hair was jet black. He has pale milky skin.

All of the occupants in the room gasp when they felt his aura. It was overwhelming. The black aura… evil and powerful and yet at the same time, the aura does not seem to mean any harm… instead, it was alluring.

"You… you're no… n… not our lord. Where is Lord Antaighe?" one of the demon asked, hesitantly.

The person/demon lift up his head, eyes slowly opened, to reveal brilliant greens eyes that would have put emeralds into shame.

Nothing was revealed in the eyes, no emotion, no nothing.

Brilliant green eyes bored into black demon eyes. The poor demon took several steps backwards and stammered, "I..I'm… I'm sorry!" Then he cowered behind the prisoners.

The person/demon raised an eyebrow and suddenly smiles menacingly. The smile makes everyone present in the room to shiver violently for a short while.

He then tilted his head.

"Antaighe?" He asked, still smiling. The lone sound that send chills to every living things, that would make even the lord of devils run with their tails between their feet.

Then he raised his left hand. The sound of chains was heard. He was holding a long silver chain which at one end of the chain was a skull.

A skull that almost looks like a bull's, except that the horns were larger and would have been magnificent, if the creature is not dead. In between the skull's eyes was a symbol, or more specifically, a seal.

"He's right here" he said.

Then there was silence, except of the sound of the chains.

"No! That is not possible. Our lord is immortal! That is not our lord! Where is our lord? Who are you?" a fool asked.

The person's/creature's smile did not falter but even wider. Which only made the occupant shiver again and the fool to shake from head to toes.

"I am no liar, little demon. And as for who I am. I am Harry James Potter. The God of Death."

* * *

><p><strong>there you go. i am sooo sorry for my grammar mistakes. please ignore them. . <strong>

**if you're wondering what happened to harry, well, i'll explain them in latter chappys.**

**i wanna know what you think about this story~! **

**r&r. please and thank you~ ^^**


End file.
